A Light in the Darkness
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Hermione is seeing things that no one else can see. What will happen when she starts to learn more and more about something no one else knows about? Will Draco Malfoy finally fall for her? 7th Year. Does not follow HBP. HGDM, HPGW. Mainly HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_At the Train Station:_**

"Hey Harry!" Where's Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked, then she thought, 'He looks… different.'

'Bloody hell. She looks amazing,' Harry thought. "Ron's in the compartment already… and so is Ginny."

"Okay. Well? What are you waiting for?" Hermione turned around and ran toward the train. It was ten fifty nine. One more minute and they would miss the train. Just as Hermione and Harry boarded the train, the train gave a jerk and they were moving towards Hogwarts.

"That was close," Harry told her.

"Yeah," she said and squeezed by Harry in the small aisle. (If you've ever been in a plane, you would know how small they are).

It seemed as though everyone in Hogwarts were in the hall. So, not only was there a lot of pushing and shoving, but a lot of yelling and screaming from the prefects. "Out of the halls," Hermione yelled and took out her wand. "Sonorus," she whispered. Then she spoke as though on a muggle loudspeaker, "Everyone out of the halls! If you are still in the halls in the next thirty seconds, you'd best have a very good explanative or detention to those without!"

It took about ten seconds for everyone to leave the halls. It took Harry about twenty to look away from Hermione's buttocks, which he was looking at.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Hermione gracefully walked to their usual compartment.

The first thing out of Ron's mouth (no surprise) happened to be, "Bloody Hell Hermione! What'd you do? Did you grow or something, because you don't look like the girl we saw last June."

This certainly was true, because over the summer, her hair had straightened, she had gained more curves, and not to mention a few inches as well. Now, she was about Ron's height, 6".

"Ron," she said right before she picked up one of her books, Transfiguration Grade 7 by Martha Gradshaw, and she sat down by the window.

About ten minutes later, Ginny and Harry left the room to find their own compartment, and Ron decided that he needed to go see Luna. (They had been going out for the past month), leaving Hermione in the compartment alone. Less than three minutes after they left, the one and only Draco Malfoy walked into the room.

"Come on Granger," he said and started to leave the compartment. When he realized that she hadn't moved and she was sitting there staring at him, he said, "What? The prefect and heads meeting is about to start." When he saw the look on her face, he asked, "Didn't you know about it?"

"No. No one said anything to me," she answered.

"Oh. Well, now you know."

"Thanks Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"For what?" Malfoy questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"For telling me. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have been very happy if I missed it."

"Oh. Okay," he said rather lamely as she walked past him, her aroma making him dazed.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She questioned him. Then, she turned and walked down the aisle toward the prefect's compartment. Malfoy a half of a step behind her, watching the way she walked down the aisle. She looked as though she was floating on air.

When they finally reached the prefect's compartment, they began the meeting, which consisted of constant bickering between the prefects. The argument was mainly about what type of parties would be held and when.

"HERMIONE!" Ron's voice shouted over the crowd.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked as she snuck up behind Ron. Ron jumped about a foot in the air. "Let's go get a carriage," she told Harry and Ron.

"I can't," Ron said. "I told Luna that I'd go with her," and then ran off to find a compartment with Luna.

"I guess that leaves just you and me, Harry," Hermione said as she turned to Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I promised Ginny that I would go with her," he informed her.

"Fine. Go then. I see how much you guys care about your friends," Hermione pouted and ran off to find her own compartment.

A little after Hermione found her own compartment, someone opened the carriage door. (Guess who?) Malfoy's gang entered the compartment. "What is the mudblood doing here?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Malfoy questioned and then he noticed that Hermione was there. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Wonder Boy and Weasel?"

"For your information, I am here because they happen to be with their girlfriends. And since I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have anyone to be with right now."

"Oh, did you hear that guys? Granger doesn't have a boyfriend. Guess Weasel dumped her." Malfoy's whole gang started to laugh.

"What's it to you?" Hermione scoffed.

"Everything," Malfoy replied. "Hey guys, she's available," all the guys started to laugh at that.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione whispered and took out her wand.

"Ooooo, Granger thinks she's all that," Malfoy smirked.

"Incarte Infinite," Hermione whispered and Malfoy flew into the wall. Then she walked right up to him and whispered in his ear, "Want something Malfoy? Well, start acting nicer."

With that, the carriage stopped, and she jumped out of the carriage.

"Guys! Get me out of here!" Malfoy ordered his friends whom had started to throw as many different spells as they knew to get him out of his predicament. "Ouch. Stop! Stop it!" Malfoy yelled after they hit him with a few painful charms. "Get Granger back here!"

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle left to find Hermione, while Pansy stayed with Malfoy.

"GRANGER! Get over here," Blaise called to her. "Malfoy needs your help."

"And why should I help him?" She questioned and kept walking toward the school.

"Because, he's asking you to," Blaise nicely spoke to her.

"And because Crabbe and me will pound you to death if you don't," Goyle threatened.

"Fine. McGonagal will probably kill me for not knowing where the headboy is, so I'll help," Hermione agreed.

"What spell did you use?" Blaise asked her as they walked back to the carriage.

"Spell? I didn't use any spells. It's a mental thing."

"A mental thing?" Blaise questioned as they reached the carriage.

Hermione entered the carriage and said, "Get down here, Malfoy." As though it was his cue, Malfoy fell down from his place on the wall.

"What'd you do?" Malfoy asked her almost as though she were his friend.

"I didn't do anything," she answered, turned, and started to run toward the school. She was going to be late to the welcome ceremony thanks to Malfoy.

**_Author's Note:_**

It took4 pages in Times New Roman size 12 double spaced.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Light in the Darkness  
**_After the feast:_

"Another year at Hogwarts," Harry sighed. He was sitting on the floor in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire. "And it's our last. I'm going to miss this place."

"You know what we should do, right?" Hermione replied. She had decided to sit in an armchair.

"No. What?" Ron questioned. He sat down on the ground next to Harry, facing Hermione.

"We have to make this year the best there's ever been. We have to break all the school records, like no one has ever done before. Not even your brothers," Hermione smiled. "This school will never know what hit it."

"I'm not so sure," Harry thought out loud. He looked up from the fire and toward Hermione. "If we do that, we could destroy our chances to get into Pigriot University of Sorcery and Invocation."

"You're right. You can stay out of trouble and all, but I want a little fun in my life. It's been really boring over the past few years. I never actually broke the rules. Granted, I stole from teachers, turned back time, but most of the time I was watching you guys have all the fun. I want some of that. I don't want this year to go by like past ones. They were all boring and…I want to create my own mischief instead of following what someone else has told me to do."

"Hermione, think about it. These grades this year are carried on to our college. We don't want a bad record this year. We need to lie low this year," Harry told her. Ron just sat there, following the conversation, not giving any input.

"You do that if you want to," Hermione said stubbornly. "I'll make my own trouble."

"You're headgirl!" Harry emphasized the headgirl part. "They could take away your badge!"

"They could. But Professor Dumbledore won't let them," Hermione told him. "He's rather," Hermione chose her words carefully, "powerless."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "He's the most powerful wizard alive."

"Exactly what I said," Hermione said rather cockily. "He's powerless compared to me." Hermione stood and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms.

"What exactly was that about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, but I think she's finally lost it," Harry replied. He stood up and walked toward the boy's dormitory. "We'd better get to bed. We have classes tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Light in the Darkness**  
_First Day, Morning:_

Hermione bolted up in bed. She gracefully jumped out of bed. She slipped her slippers on her feet, and grabbed a black robe. She quickly changed and upon looking at the clock, left her dorm room. She quietly tip toed down the stairs and through the common room. It was only five in the morning after all. She picked up a candle, lit it, and left through the portrait hole.

"It's a little early to be waking up, Miss," the portrait told her. Hermione ignored her and kept walking down to the Great Hall. She kept replaying her dream over and over in her mind.

_**Flashback:**  
Hermione walked into the Entrance Hall from the Great Hall. Five doors were in front of her. One was the doors to the Great Hall, another to the dungeons, another to the Entrance Hall, and one to the outside. The fifth door Hermione had never seen before. It glowed a bright shade of white. Hermione put her hands over her eyes, protecting them. Students came pouring into the Entrance Hall. Harry had tapped Hermione on her shoulder.  
"Why are you standing there with your hands over your eyes?" Harry questioned her.  
"I..you can't see the white door?" Hermione asked him.  
"What white door?" Harry replied. "Are you feeling all right, Hermione?"  
**End flashback**_

Hermione had made her way to the Entrance Hall. Everything was the same, except for the white door. It glowed. A voice whispered through the air. "Come to me, Hermione. Come to me." The white door slowly opened. Hermione walked toward it. She stood in front of the door, looking inside. The room was in a square shape. There was a white podium in the center of the room. The floor was made of colored stone. Thestaron the floor was colored white. Around the star was onyx black.The walls were painted black as well. A book lay on the podium. Hermione stepped inside the room, toward the dusty white book. This room definitely needed some cleaning. She picked the book up and looked at the front cover. The star that was on the ground was also in gold on the front cover of the book. Hermione opened the book and turned to the first page. _The Book of Shadows._ Hermione turned to the second page.

_Powers of an Alvarez:  
1. Power to move objects  
2. Power to freeze time  
3. Power to heal  
4. Power to make illusions  
5. Psychic Power  
6. Animagus Power  
7. Power to talk to animals  
8. Power to rewind time  
9.  
10.  
11.  
12.  
13.  
Thirteen Witches of Alvarez. Each hasthree powers. Seven Generationsof Alvarez witches have found this book so far. You are the eigth. Fill in the rest of the blanks with unwritten powers that you may have._

_Names Of Alvarez Witches:  
Hailey Alvarez  
Hanna Alvarez  
Hera Alvarez  
__Hestia Alvarez  
Honey Alvarez  
Hope Alvarez  
Haimi Alvarez_

Hermione looked at the book and then at the door. Why did she seethe doorwhen no one else could? Aparently only people with the last name ofAlvarez had ever been into the room. But why Hermione Granger? Why?

Hermione flipped to the next page of the book.

_Table of Contents:  
Recieving your full powers...5  
Thisroom...7  
Spells...10__  
Potions...270  
Charms...350  
__Index...795_

Hermione started to flip through the book. Before she knew it, it was eight, and students had started walking down the steps and into the Great Hall. Hermione closed the book and put it back on the podium. She quickly walked out of the room.

"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted her. "I couldn't find you thismorning. Did you start that new 'getting in trouble' thing yet?"

"Nope," Hermione replied. "I found something a lot better."

"You coming to breakfast?" Harry asked her.

"Nope...I have some research to do," Hermione told him. "Catch ya later."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Later."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Light in the Darkness  
by rowlinghermione**

Hermione raced through the hallway. She was late for Potions class. She had been in the black room again. When she reached the hallway, she quickly straightened her uniform and walked into the room as though she had been on time.

"Miss Granger! You're late!" Professor Snape barked.

"Am I really?" Hermione questioned. She looked at the clock at the back of the classroom. She squinted at it and the clock said that she had a minute to get to class. "The clock doesn't say that I am."

"My watch does and the bell rang ten minutes ago," Snape replied. "Now sit down and do the assignment on the board."

"There is no assignment on the board," Hermione smirked at him. The board had changed in front of her and had written, _'Professor Snape is the slimiest, ugliest, and dumbest teacher that has ever taught potions class in the history of ever. He gives the house Slytherin a bad name.'_

Professor Snape stared at the board in shock. "Miss Granger!" He called over the laughing of the students. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors stopped laughing. "Miss Granger! Sit down in your seat! I am going to be talking to the headmaster about this."

"What are you planning on telling him, professor?" Hermione questioned. "Perhaps that whoever wrote what they wrote on the board was correct?" Professor Snape stared at her. The Slytherins and Gryffindors all started to laugh.

"Miss Granger! You are to walk with me to Professor Dumbledore's office after class!" His voice was livid. The Slytherins and Gryffindors stopped laughing.

"As you wish," Hermione grinned. She sat down in her seat. "But I should remind you that you have no proof that I did anything wrong."

"Shut up Granger before I make sure that you are expelled!" Snape screeched.

"How exactly would you do that, _sir_?" Hermione interred.

"Just so you know Miss Granger, the Headmaster thinks very highly of me."

"That makes two," Hermione answered. "The Headmaster and Voldemort. Don't think for a second that I haven't noticed the concealing charm you placed on your left arm. I may just remind Dumbledore of your loyalties. Or should I tell the Ministry? They'd throw you into Azkaban."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Snape stared at her.

"It's not as hard as you think," she replied. "All I have to do is...oh look at the time. Class is over," Hermione smiled as the bell rang. "So...are you or are you not taking me to Dumbledore?"

"Get out of my site!" Snape barked.

"As you wish," Hermione sighed. "But I would erase the board before your next class comes." She quickly left the room.

The board now read, _'Professor Snape has tried to get the brilliant and clever Hermione Granger expelled through bribery with Professor Dumbledore. Too bad Hermione caught him playing with Voldemort and could report his sorry excuse for a Slytherin to the Ministry of Magic.'_

"Hermione!" Harry called to her in the hall. "That was not funny!"

"It was hillarious!" Ron told her.

"Thanks guys. And I didn't even get in trouble," Hermione bragged.

"You made Gryffindor lose fifty points!" Harry informed her.

"That's what's so awesome at being Head Girl. I award fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Hey Granger!" Malfoy called to her. He wasn't followed by his group of so called friends this time.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked him. "Guys, you can go ahead. I can take care of him."

"I wanted to tell you that what you did in Snape's class was amazing. How did you write the words on the board without your wand?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Hermione slyly told him.

"If that's how you want to play _mudblood_," Malfoy smirked.

"That's how I want to play, _Ferret_," Hermione smirked back.

"Hey! That's mine!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Hermione answered. "Not anymore."

"You've changed, Granger."

"Thanks," Hermione replied before walking away.


End file.
